


"can i have your picture?"

by goodgollymiss



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pick Up Lines, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgollymiss/pseuds/goodgollymiss
Summary: here's a random old coffee-shop-pickup-line AU i wrote ages ago!





	"can i have your picture?"

prompt: coffee cup pickup lines.

-

march sixth, 3:23 pm.

i looked at my cup, noticing the writing that wasn’t my name. ‘can i have your picture so i can show santa what i want for christmas?’.

i turned around looking for the blonde-haired barista. she was serving another customer. i smiled at her and sat down to read the hockey game scores in the paper.

.

march twenty-eighth, 4:56 am.

“hi,” i croaked out. i had been studying for my finals when i realised the book i needed was at the library across campus, and decided i may as well just study in the small cafe. the blonde-haired barista, aelin, was there again. she looked as brain dead as i felt.

“mhmm?”

“oh, you’re alive. cool. can i get an extra large espresso?”. she just nodded and got up and walked to the coffee machine.

.

march twenty-eighth, 4:59 am.

'i really like your shirt. it would compliment my floor’.

“if you wanted me to take my shirt off, you could just ask,”

“but where’s the fun in that, buzzard?”

“touché.”

.

april sixteenth, 12:42 pm.

“aelin.”

“rowan.”

“doyoumaybewannagoonadateorsomethingimeanyoudon'thavetobutyeah- i-i’ll just get a coffee thanks.” i fucked up. shit.

“what was that, buzzard?”

“i said, can i get a coffee,”

“no, the bit before that,”

“uhh-” i scratched my head, embarassed, “nothing important.”

“sure, sweetie,”

.

april sixteenth, 12:48 pm.

'sure’.

.

**Author's Note:**

> "---" = talking  
> '---' = what was written on the coffee cups


End file.
